Reencuentro
by CocoaFic
Summary: Ellos solo querían amarse, pero el precio a pagar por ello fue mayor de lo que creyeron.
1. La Familia En El Bosque

\- ¿Como pudieron? - esa pregunta resonaba en el lugar, en boca de su padre, de su madre y hermanas.

\- P-por favor no lo hagan, yo lo quiero - Con voz titubeante la chica rubia resguardaba su vientre de su familia - Es mi bebe.

\- L... Len... Leni... - A poco pasos de la chica un joven de cabello blanco se retuerce del dolor; este chico es Lincoln Loud y quien esta siendo hostigada por su familia es su hermana mayor Leni - N-no, por favor - Mientras se retorcía entre su sangre el joven apelaba por su hermana - No la lastimen, es mi culpa no de ella.

\- Si, es tu culpa - Hablo Lynn padre - Pero eso no la hace menos culpable, Luan y Luna sujetenla acabaré con esto aqui y ahora.

\- Cariño creo que podemos solucionarlo de otra manera - Abogó Rita por el bienestar de su hija.

\- No, esto pasó porque fui muy suave con ellos... Es un error que no volvere a repetir - Apretando los nudillos listo para dar el golpe que acabará con todo Lynn padre volvió a ordenarle a sus hijas que sujetaran a su hermana.

\- Papá ¿estas seguro de que no hay una mejor forma de arreglar esto? - Con obvia inseguridad hablo Luan.

\- Si Dad, esto ya es demasiado - Luna intentó ayudar a Lincoln a levantarse pero fue detenido por otra hermana - ¿Que crees que haces Lola?.

\- Evitando que cometas una estupides - Sin hacer caso a las habladurías de sus hijas Lynn padre tomó a Leni por el cabello y la obligó a levantarse del suelo.

\- P-or favor... no lo hagas - Aun viendo a su hija llorar Lynn padre no se inmutó y preparó su puño; Desde atras alguien sostuvo a Leni, Lori, ella lo hizo para que no se resistiera.

\- Hacemos esto porque te amamos Leni, no puedo ver como desperdicias tu vida asi - Con el discurso de su hermana Leni empezó a patalear mientras gritaba y se resistía; Sin hacer caso a eso Lynn padre lanzó su golpe, poco a poco los presentes vieron como el puño se acercaba hacia el vientre de la rubia, y justo antes de hacer contacto...

\- Haaaaa!!! - En una cama donde dormían dos personas un hombre de cabello blanco despertó gritando - Una... Pesadilla?... No, eso fue un recuerdo.

\- ¿Hm,que pasa querido? - La bella mujer se despertó debido al grito de su esposo.

\- Lo siento si te desperté, solo fue un mal sueño - Suspiró Lincoln - Vuelve a dormir, aprovecharé que ya estoy despierto para irme a trabajar.

\- Entonces te haré el desayuno - Leni se levantó de la cama para cocinar pero fue detenida por su esposo.

\- No te preocupes por eso, haré el desayuno para Liena y para mi, tu descansa un poco mas - Lincoln acostó a su esposa de nuevo en la cama y luego acarició su vientre - Recuerda que ahora debes descansar por dos.

\- De acuerdo, ten un buen dia - Con esas palabras Leni cerró los ojos y se durmió en seguida.

\- ¿Y asi querias cocinar? - Con una corta sonrisa Lincoln se alistó para otro dia, fue a la cocina preparó Pancakes y un poco de jugo.

\- Buenos dias papá - Saludó la primera hija de Lincoln y Leni, una adolescente de 15 años llamada Liena.

\- Buenos dias Liena, ¿lista para otro dia de escuela? - Dijo Lincoln colocando un plato de Pancakes frente a ella.

\- Acabas de asesinar mi motivación - Contestó la joven comiendo sus pancakes.

\- Ya falta poco para las vacaciones de verano, deberas aguantar hasta entonces.

\- Si... ¿Y mamá?

\- La deje dormir un poco mas, no puedo hacer que se esfuerce mucho sabes.

\- Aun faltan dos meses papá, si la dejas recostada todo el tiempo puede ser peor para ella y el bebe.

\- Oh, es cierto, buscaré videos de ejercicios para embarazadas, eso la ayudara sin ponerla en peligro - Habló lincoln con satisfacción y alegría - Gracias por la idea Liena.

\- Cuando quieras papá... Ya termine, me voy a la escuela - Liena tomó su mochila lista y se preparó para salir pero el llamado de su padre la detuvo.

\- ¿Tienes tus llaves?

\- Si.

\- ¿Tu celular?

\- Si.

\- ¿Tú almuerzo?

\- ... - Lincoln le lanza un recipiente cerrado con su almuerzo - Ahora si, gracias papá, te veo en la tarde.

\- Te veo luego, ten cuidado en el camino - Después de terminar su desayuno Lincoln preparó un poco de fruta y miel para Leni antes de irse al trabajo; salió de su hogar, una agradable cabaña en medio del bosque cerca de Hazeltucky, mirando el ambiente silvestre suspiró recordando su sueño - Tranquilo Lincoln, ellos no volverán - Con esas palabras en mente el peliblanco fue a trabajar en la maderera como todos los dias.

Dos Semanas Después

Por la autopista entre Royalwoods y Hazeltucky avanza una van con otros vehiculos siguiendola, el convoy familiar condujo hasta una casilla que marca la entrada al parque nacional Greenwood, al llegar la van el conductor dió sus papeles y habló con el guardabosques en la casilla.

\- Aprovecharemos las vacaciones de verano para acampar un poco, sera una semana en familia, solo yo, mi esposa y nuestras nueve hijas y nieto - Hablo un hombre ya anciano de cabello castaño.

\- Wao nueve hijas, usted no pierde el tiempo eh - bromeó el guardabosques mientras devolvía los papeles; el guardabosques levantó la valla para que la familia pasara pero antes de que se fueran les dió un ultimo mensaje - Señor , si alguno de ustedes se pierde, en el bosque vive una familia, siga el humo de la chimenea y ellos los ayudarán a volver a la zona de acampar.

\- Entendido, gracias por el dato - El anciano Lynn padre condujo guiando a su familia adentro del parque; Despues de perder de vista la van y los demas vehiculos el guardabosques tomó su walkie talkie y habló.

\- Lincoln, una familia esta entrando al parque, van a acampar asi que estate alerta.

\- Entendido, encenderé la chimenea entonces - Después de bajar el comunicador Lincoln pusó madera en la chimenea y procedió a encenderla - Listo.

\- ¿Un campamento? - preguntó Leni quien estaba sentada tejiendo un gorro para su futuro hijo.

\- Estamos en vacaciones despues de todo, estos son los primeros, luego vendran mas - Contestó Liena quien estaba aprendiendo a tejer de su madre.

\- Y cuando lleguen esas personas nesecitare tu ayuda en la tienda hija - Habló Lincoln mientras avivaba el fuego. Para ganar dinero extra Lincoln talla figuras de madera y crea muebles en su tiempo libre para vender en una pequeña tienda en la ciudad.

\- De acuerdo papá.

\- Eso me recuerda, ¿Haras una cuna para el bebe o la compraras? - preguntó Leni con una sonrisa.

\- La terminé antes de ayer- Contestó Lincoln sonriendo - ¿Quieres verla?.

\- Siiii - Respondió Leni eufórica. Lincoln fue a su taller a un lado de la casa, despues de unos minutos volvió cargando algo, era una cuna con varios grabados en la cabecera, cosas como balones, estrellas, planetas y cohetes estaban perfectamente inmortalizados en la madera.

\- ¿Y, que tal?.

\- Es tan... Hermosooo!!!! - Leni abrazó a su esposo con toda su fuerza mientras veia la hermosa cuna; Liena que estaba a un lado la apreciaba mas de cerca.

\- Debo admitirlo papá, esta vez te luciste - Lincoln miró a su hija mientras abrazaba a Leni y sonrió.

\- Gracias hija, me hubiera gustado hacer la tuya tambien, pero no sabia de madera en ese entonces.

\- No, esta bien, en ese entonces yo no habría podido apreciarlo de todas formas, pero ahora veo lo mucho que te esforzaste en esto... Gracias por hacerlo para él - Lincoln sonrió y abrazó a su hija junto a su esposa.

\- Gracias a ti por ser tan buena hija, y a tu madre por ser tan buena esposa.

\- Me vas a hacer sonrojar Linky - Soltando una carcajando por la reacción de Leni la familia continuó su noche en calma hasta el siguiente dia.

Al Día Siguiente

En la zona de acampar se encontraba la mayor parte de la familia Loud, Lynn padre y Rita ya eran de edad avanzada pero aun asi disfrutaban poniendo las carpas con sus hijas, Lori ahora era madre de un niño de cabello rubio llamado Loby,a quien le estaba aplicando crema insecticida, Luna aceptó participar en esto por influencia de Luan asi que permanecía lo mas lejos posibles de todos los demas, Luan intentaba animar el ambiente, Lynn hacia ejercicio mientras trepada en un arbol, Lucy se mantuvo en su carpa todo el tiempo, Lola intentaba matar el medio ambiente con tantos perfumes y lociones, Lana inspeccionaba el area en busca de algun peligroso animal, Lisa se mantenia pegada a su laptop ta estoica como siempre y Lily jugaba videojuegos en su consola, cualquiera que los viera se preguntaría si en serio estas personas eran familia y se sorprenderian al escuchar la respuesta.

\- Muy bien familia ¿quien quiere ir a pescar? - Nadie hizo caso a la solicitud de Lynn padre.

\- Yo iré a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, estar aqui me enferma - Con esas palabras Luna procedió a internarse en el bosque.

\- Esperame Luna, podrías perderte - Lana fué detras tuyo ella sin pensarlo pero parecía mas bien que ella no queria quedarse alli tampoco.

\- Gracias por acompañarme Lana.

\- No hay de que, su actitud de que nada esta pasando tambien me molesta - Las hermanas que no toleraron lo que hizo su padre se dividieron en dos facciones, las que estuvieron en contra fueron Luna, Lana y Luan las que estuvieron de acuerdo fueron Lori, Lola y Lynn el resto fue neutral y solo fueron espectadores.

\- ¿Donde crees que esten? - preguntó Luna en un suspiró.

\- ... No lo sé, se fueron sin decirle a nadie, no los culpo pero me hubiera gustado un adios por lo menos... - Las hermanas continuaron conversando un buen rato hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo.

\- Oye Lan ¿sabes donde estamos? - Mirando al rededor Luna se dió cuenta de habia caminado un gran cantidad de tiempo.

\- Rayos, me distraje con la conversación - Lana buscó al rededor sin éxito de saber a donde ir - No te preocupes subiré al arbol y buscaré la zona de acampar - Lana subió y visualizó el entorno, no pudo encontrar el campamento pero en su lugar encontró algo mas - Vi humo hacia el sur, el guardabosques dijo que habia una familia viviendo por aqui, ellos nos ayudaran a volver.

\- ¿Pero y que tal si no son bunas personas, y si quien quiera que vive alla intenta algo?.

\- No te preocupes, si ese fuera el caso el guardabosques no nos hubiera avisado - Con confianza Lana guió a Luna hacia donde veia el humo, caminaron unos cuatrocientos metros hasta que divisaron una cabaña mas alla de los árboles.

\- Oye, creo que veo a alguien allí - susurró Luna; su vista estaba posada sobre una chica sentada en una silla en el patio detras de la casa con un cuchillo en una mano y un pedazo de madera en la otra, la joven rubia tenia un overol verde claro con una blusa y pantalones azules, su complexión es lo que vulgarmente se conoce como Gordi-buena.

\- Parece estar tallando algo - Lana se acercó un poco mas para ver pero al pisar una rama un cuchillo voló cerca de su cara y se clavó en el arbol a su lado.

\- Si sabes lo que te conviene entonces sal de ahi - Habló Liena a las personas ocultas en el bosque.

\- Lo sentimos, no bucamos problemas - Con las manos en alto Luna y Lana salieron de la espesura del bosque.

\- La verdad es que nos perdimos, guardabosques dijo que nos ayudarían a volver si seguíamos el humo - Explicó Lana.

\- Ah, son los campistas - Con una nueva actitud Liena caminó hacia las chicas, tomó su cuchillo del arbol y luego guió a las chicas a unas sillas en el patio - Ahora mismo no puedo guiarlas, mi padre fué por leña y yo debo cuidar a mi madre, si pueden esperar a que él llegue él las guiará con gusto.

\- Por mi no hay problema - Asintió Lana.

\- No es como si tuviéramos prisa de todas formas - Comentó Luna - Y... ¿cual es tú nombre chica?

\- Oh, mi nombre es Liena ¿y ustedes?.

\- Luna, un placer.

\- Lana, un gusto conocerte - Presentándose Lana observó el muñeco de madera que Liena tallaba y le preguntó - ¿Que estabas tallando?.

\- Son algunas decoraciones para el cuarto de mi hermano, aun no ha nacido pero ya estamos preparandolo todo - Liena mostró el conejo de madera blanca que estaba a medio terminar y luego mostró otro que ya estaba listo.

\- Es muy hermoso, deberias venderlos, estoy segura que la gente pagaría buen dinero por ellas - Comentó Luna con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, si quieren comprar vayan a la tienda de mi padre en la ciudad, allí el vendé sus propias esculturas y muebles, les prometo que no se decepcionaran.

\- Talves deberiamos ir, a mama le gustaría comprar uno de estos - Las tres chicas continuaron conversando hasta que una voz las interrumpió.

\- Liena hija, ¿podrias ayudarme a subir algo por las escaleras? - Leni llamó desde el interior de la casa.

\- Esa es mi madre, vuelvo en un minuto - Liena entró a la casa para ayudar a su madre; después de que la chica se vá Luna le susurra a Lana.

\- Sis nesecito ir al baño.

\- Bueno, ahí está el bosque - Lana sugirió a Luna ir al bosque pero ella se negó y accedió a la casa para usar el baño - Pero no toques nada.

\- No te preocupes, solo encontraré el baño haré lo que tenga que hacer y saldre rápido, es un crimen sin victima - Luna entró a hurtadillas a la casa abrió algunas puertas antes de encontrar el baño, orinó y luego procedió a salir, pero al observar la sala de estar vé algo oculto por una manta, ella resiste la curiosidad pero al final quita la manta y observa lo que esta oculto

\- Oh por dios... es tan cool!! - La cuna que Lincoln habia mostrado la noche anterior estaba frente a ella.

\- ¿Te gusta? - Detras de Luna se oyó la voz de Liena.

\- Ah Liena, yo no, lo siento por entrar así pero tenia que usar el baño - Se excusó Luna.

\- No te preocupes, ¿te gusta la cuna? - volvió a preguntar - Mi padre la hizo.

\- ¿No me diras que tu padre es Lee Hyun verdad? - bromeó Luna mientras la apreciaba mas de cerca.

\- jajaja no, la verdad es que él no era tan bueno cuando era joven - Habló Liena mientras miraba de forma amable - pero según lo que él me dijo mi madre tuvo complicaciones durante el embarazo, él nesecitaba dinero asi que comenzó a trabajar en la maderera, el guardabosques Smith les prestó esta cabaña sin dueño, los dejo quedarnos aqui hasta que su situación mejorará, mi padre la reparó y con el tiempo después de que mi madre se recuperó compró la casa, y luego nací yo.

\- Esa... Es una bonita historia chica - Comentó Luna sonriendo.

\- AAAH!!! - Un grito se escuchó desde afuera y Lana entró corriendo a la casa - Luna, no me vas a creer a quien vi.

\- ¿A quien?... - Como si fuera para responder la pregunta de Luna un hombre de blancos cabellos entró a la casa; Ira, confusión, miedo, esas y otras emociones se reflejaban en los ojos de Lincoln.

\- Liena, aléjate de ellas - Ordenó Lincoln a su hija; Liena sin entender que pasaba se acercó a su padre.

\- Escuché un grito, se metió otro venado a la casa!!? - La madre de Liena, Leni, bajó las escaleras lo mas rapido que su estado le permitía ir; al llegar abajo y ver a las mujeres alli Leni comenzó a temblar y entrar en panico mientras cubria su vientre.

\- Leni!! - Lincoln tomó a su esposa por la cadera y la pegó a él para mantenerla a salvo.

-Lin... Lincoln, ¿eres tú? - Luna se acercó poco a poco a su hermano intentado no gritar. Al ver a Luna acercarse Lincoln tomó el hacha que tenia en la espalda y la apuntó hacia ella.

\- No te muevas si sabes lo que te conviene - Advirtió Lincoln a su hermana - Liena, lleva a tu madre a arriba, yo me encargaré.

\- Papá ¿que esta pasando? - preguntó Liena confundida por la reacción de su padre.

\- Hazme caso y llevate a tu madre - Liena asintió y subió junto a Leni; al ver su esposa e hija subir a la habitación Lincoln suspiró y miró hacia sus hermanas - No dejaré que la vuelvan a lastimar, no de nuevo - Lincoln empuñó su hacha dispuesto a todo, pero una voz lo detuvo.

\- ESPERA!!!.

Fin Del Capitulo 1

Esta historia estara compuesta por tres partes, esperen con ansias las otras dos partes. Pulsen la si les gustó y comenten que les pareció.

Sin mas que decir, Yo Soy CoCoaFic


	2. El Pasado y el Futuro

Todo es oscuridad, no hay nadie a la vista, esta sólo, flotando en un inmenso vacio, hasta que escucha una voz que lo llamá.

\- Coln... Linc... !Lincoln! - El peliblanco abrió los ojos e inmediatamente fué atacado por el fuerte olor a humedad, sintió las cadenas en sus tobillos y el frio suelo en su espalda y recordó lo que pasaba.

\- Ah si, estoy en casa - Está era posiblemente la cuarta semana desde que su "Familia" lo encarceló en el sotano, aún podia recordar las palabras de su padre.

\- "!Hasta que no dejen esta estupides estaran separados! " - Lynn padre pusó a Lincoln en el sotano y a Leni en el ático para que refleccionaran sobre su amor.

\- Un momento... ¿quien me llama? - Lincoln abrió los ojos y vió a Leni frente a él - Leni?... ¿Como bajaste aqui,te lastimaron?

\- No pueden herirme mas de lo que me han herido - Con lágrimas en los ojos Leni tomó unas tenazas y cortó las cadenas de Lincoln - Vamonos Lincoln, ya no quiero estar mas aqui.

\- Si, vamonos - Lincoln se levantó y llevó a Leni hasta afuera de la casa - Quédate aqui afuera, si escuchas gritos corré, iré por las llaves de la van - Antes de que el peliblanco se fuera Leni lo detuvo y le habló.

\- Ya tengo las llaves, vámonos - Lincoln se preguntaba como las había conseguido ya que recuerda que su padre las guardaba en su cuarto pero debido a la urgencia de la situación no le preguntó y se largaron de allí.

**Varios Años Después**

En una cabaña en el bosque del parque nacional Greenwood, un hombre sostuvo su hacha en contra de quienes alguna vez consideró familia, pero antes de que Lincoln cometiera cualquier equivocacion una voz proveniente de las escaleras lo detuvo.

\- Leni, ve arriba podrían intentar lastimarte - Habló Lincoln sin despegar las vista de Luna y Lana.

\- No, Lincoln, ellas nos ayudaron a escapar - Mientras hablaba, Leni se acercó a Luna lentamente.

\- Leni... Hermana - Luna abrazó a la rubia después de tanto tiempo; Lana que estaba detras de ella tambien se unió al abrazo mientras Lincoln intentaba procesar lo que estaba pasando aun sin baja su hacha.

\- Leni explícame ¿como nos ayudaron estas traidoras? - preguntó Lincoln a su esposa. Leni volteó y secándose las pequeñas lágrimas contestó.

\- Bueno, la noche que escapamos fuí visitada por Luna...

**Hace 16 Años**

Mientras la familia cenaba en la planta baja en el ático Leni se lamentaba por lo que ella creia perdido; lloró y lloró sin nadie que la consolara pues la unica persona que la entendía estaba en una situacion similar a la de ella.

\- Lincoln... Te extraño - Mientras susurraba en su dolor la puerta del ático se abrió, con miedo a que pudieran hacerle algo mas Leni retrocedió rápidamente hasta quedar contra la pared, la persona que subió no era otra que su hermana Luna.

\- ... Yo... Sé que no tengo perdón, pero si quieres irte yo puedo ayudarte - Leni no creia lo que decía al principio pero Luna siguió hablando y al final la convenció - Esta noche, quiero que vayas por Lincoln al sotano y huyan, toma esta tarjeta de credito, las chicas y yo haremos depósitos semanales para que puedan comer.

\- Pero ¿como nos iremos? Si nos vamos a pie en cuanto se den cuenta mañana nos cazaran como animales - Habló Leni con una mirada deprimida.

\- Ustedes se iran en la van familiar, conduzcan hasta quedarse sin gasolina y luego dejenla a la mitad del camino - explicó Luna.

\- ¿Tienes las llaves? - preguntó Leni.

\- Papá las tiene en su bolsillo justo ahora,Luan se esta encargando, las buscaré cuando se duerma esta noche, luego vendré, te libérare y el resto depende de ti - Con esas palabras Luna procedió a irse pero no sin antes recibir unas palabras de Leni.

\- Esto no compensa lo que perdí Luna - Al decir esas palabras ella tocó su vientre - Pero al menos es otra oportunidad para recuperarlo, Gracias.

\- Lo sé, y... De nada - Con una triste sonrisa Luna volvió a su cuarto. Esa misma noche en alianza con Lana y Luan, Luna liberó a sus hermanos, usaron el gas de la risa de Luan en una dosis baja durante toda la cena haciendo que todos se sintieran cansados, luego entró Luna para tomar las llaves sin ser detectada y Lana se encargó de utilizar unas tenazas para cortar la cadena en la puerta del sotano, después de que cada una hiciera su parte volvieron a sus habitaciones sin levantar la mas minima sospecha sobre lo que pasaba abajo.

**En El Presente**

Leni terminaba de contar la historia junto a Lincoln quien ya no tenia su hacha en la mano; él nunca pensó que el misterio tras su escape tuviera algo que ver con alguna de sus hermanas, fue sinceramente un gran golpe para él.

\- Ya veo... Conque asi fue - Murmuró Lincoln mientras veia hacia el dúo - ... Yo lo hubiera hecho mas rebuscado pero su plan tambien es bueno. - viendo la calmada actitud de su hermano Luna y Lana se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron; después de todo nadie quiere odiar por siempre

\- En serio lamentamos lo que pasó Lincoln - Hablo Lana mientras soltaba cristalinas lágrimas en su hombro.

\- Si, pero es bueno ver que pudieron tener una chica tan buena como Liena - Dijo Luna; Lincoln y Leni se vieron a los ojos y luego vieron a sus hermanas.

\- En realidad, Liena es el bebe que yo tenía cuando pasó todo eso - Ante las palabras de Leni el dúo dudó de lo que escuchaban pero parecía que no habian oído mal.

\- Pero, él te... Ya sabes - Dijo Luna haciendo alusión a el golpe de su padre.

\- Habian dos... Liena era la mayor por eso tuvo mas oportunidades de salvarse,aunque casi no lo lograba - Contestó Lincoln con pesar sobre su pérdida - Sobrevivió al golpe, sobrevivió al parto y aunque la tuvo mas dificil después, sobrevivió cinco meses en un encubadora, él la llamó pecado, error de dios pero miren, contra viento y mareas sobrevivió, y ahora es una chica de quince años completamente saludable, y es mi trabajo protegerla.

\- Lincoln querido, creo que las estas asustando - Comentó Leni viendo como Lincoln entraba en su modo Papá Oso.

\- Si, lo siento, me intensifique un poco.

\- Mamá, Papá ¿que es lo que esta pasando? - preguntó Liena desde el piso de arriba, despues de que su madre le ordenará quedarse arriba ella no habia bajado.

\- Ya puedes bajar Liena - Después de escuchar a su madre Liena bajó a paso la lento por las escaleras - Ven hija, dejame presentarte a tus tias.

\- ¿Tias? - Murmuró Liena - Pero ustedes dijeron que no teniamos mas familiares.

\- Si, lo sabemos , es algo complicado de explicar - Dijo Lincoln.

\- Técnicamente tienes mas tias pero ellas no nos quieres cerca, ni nosotros queremos estar cerca de ellas.

\- ¿A que te refieres mamá, porque no quieren estar con su familia? - preguntó Liena con dudas.

\- Hija,te contaré algo que esperaba decirte cuando cumplieras veinte, o a mas tardar Nunca... Tu madre y yo... Somos hermanos - Ante la noticia en boca de su padre Liena mostró una amalgama de emociones, confusión, miedo, duda y otras mas.

\- Ya... Veo... - Con una mirada inconsciente Liena miró al suelo pensando en ello.

\- Sé que talves suena asqueroso, puedes odiarnos si quieres no te culpare - Dijo Leni cabizbaja. Liena miró a su madre y luego a su padre, miró a su alrededor y se dió cuenta de que todo seguía siendo igual, tenia los mismos padres y sus mismas cosas, nada habia cambiado.

\- Es imposible que yo los odie - Contestó Liena - Ustedes son mi unica familia... Bueno, la que conozco.

\- Hablando de eso, Luna ¿las otras...?

\- No te preocupes hermano, ellas no saben donde estamos, en realidad nosotras nos perdimos, la única razon por la que llegamos aqui es por el humo de la chimenea.

\- Entonces tendré que apagarla mientras esten aqui, no puedo arriesgarme a que alguna de las otras nos encuentre - Lincoln tomó un balde, lo llenó de agua y apagó la chimenea - Ya esta oscureciendo, las guiaré hasta la cabaña del guardabosques pero tendran que ir solas después de eso. - Después de que las dos asintieron y compartieran sus correos electrónicos con la adolescente se despidieron de Liena y volvieron a su campamento con Lincoln guiandolas la mitad del camino.

**Al Dia Siguiente**

\- Nooooooooooo - Un grito despertó a todo el campamento y alrededores. La familia Loud rápidamente estuvo alerta, mas Lynn que salió de su carpa con un arma en mano solo para ver a su hermana Lori arrodillada en el cesped.

\- ¿Lori que pasó? - Rápidamente toda la familia se juntó a su al rededor.

\- Olvide mi cargador!! - Las hermanas hicieron cara poker antes de dejarla en su dolor injustificado y volver a dormir - Hmph,esta gente no entiende la seriedad del asunto.

\- No es que no lo entendamos, mas bien no nos importa - Contestó Lynn volviendo a guardar su arma y a su carpa.

\- Como sea, el problema aqui es que ahora no puedo usar mi teléfono lo que significa que ya no podré estar en contacto con Bobby.

\- ¿Que, temes que tu esposo queme la casa mas que tu matrimonio? - bromeó Luan.

\- Por primera vez en mi vida en serio quisiera que fueras muda - Comentó Lori mientras pensaba en una solución; viendo a su hija tan acomplejada Lynn padre recordó algo que podria ayudarla.

\- ¿Porque no vas con el guardabosques? Él tal vez tenga uno - Los ojos de Lori brillaron por un segundo por la idea, rápidamente se cambió de ropa y fué a la cabaña del guardabosques Smith; Después de caminar trescientos metros Lori llegó con el guardabosques.

\- Lo siento, no tengo cargador para tu telefono - Resignada Lori procedió a marcharse pero antes de salir recordó a la familia que vivía en el bosque.

\- ¿Creé que la familia que vive en el parque tenga un cargador? - preguntó Lori.

\- Creo que sí, pero deberá esperar ya que el hombre vive alli trabaja por la mañana, regresará cerca de las cinco de la tarde.

\- Entiendo, volvere luego entonces - Lori se dirigió hacia la puerta pero justo antes de tocar la manija un sonido se escuchó detras de ella.

\- Guardabosques Smith, ¿esta ahi? - preguntó una voz en el walkie talkie.

\- Aqui estoy Lincoln, ¿que pasa?.

\- ¿Lincoln? - En ese momento la mente de Lori pensó en una sola persona, pero reprimió el pensamiento con la excusa de que muchas personas se llaman asi

\- Llevaré a Leni al hospital para una revisión, hazme un favor y no dejes que nadie use el camino a casa ya que dejaré a Liena aqui - Este fué el empujon que la mente de Lori necesitaba para ver la verdad.

-... Lincoln y Leni ¿estan aqui?

**Fin de la segunda parte**


	3. Capítulo 3 : ¿Como Te Atreves?

Lori reflexionó unos segundos lo que acababa de escuchar, queria pensar que eran otras personas pero era demasiada coincidencia y ella no podia pasarlo por alto, debia estar segura de que eran ellos antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

\- Sr guardabosques, podría decirme ¿donde vive esa familia del bosque?.

\- Solo siga el camino después de salir, el camino llega directo al claro donde viven, pero ahora mismo no deberia ir, el hombre que vive alli y su esposa saldrán.

\- Por supuesto, solo queria saber - Con una sonrisa fingida Lori salió de la oficina del guardabosques y caminó unos metros hacia en camino de tierra que llevaba hasta el bosque - Solo daré un vistazo, si no encuentro nada raro volveré y haré como que esto nunca pasó - Con ese pensamiento la mujer comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque; Después de haber caminado un buen rato Lori divisó una cabaña en un espacio claro del bosque, después de ver la casa Lori recordó las palabras que dijo el hombre en la radio. Dió vuelta a la casa y vió a una chica en el patio sentada en una mecedora apreciando una figura de madera.

\- Espero que ha papá le guste, su cumpleaños ya casi se acerca - Murmuró Liena para si misma mientras veia un tablon de madera que ella misma habia tallado usando fotos de sus padres como referencia , la imagen tallada era de Lincoln, Leni embarazada y Liena abrazados como una familia.

\- Disculpa... - Lori habló acercandose a Liena. - Yo eh... Me perdí ¿podrias ayudarme? - Liena se levantó bruscamente pero al darse cuenta de que solo era una mujer comun se volvió a sentar. Liena recordó las palabras que su padre le habia dicho antes de irse y preguntó.

\- ¿Como llegaste hasta aqui?. - Lori pensó un momento, si decia que llegó por el camino frente a la casa entonces la chica sospecharía ya que el camino es recto entre el guardabosques y esta casa, con eso en mente Lori dijo la primera mentira que le llegó a la cabeza.

\- El guardabosques me dijo que si me perdía siguiera el humo de la chimenea , eso fue lo que me trajo aqui - Ante la mentira de Lori, Liena sacó su cuchillo de caza y guardó el tablon tallado en el bolsillo de su pecho.

\- Mientes, dime que es lo que quieres ahora o no me haré responsable por futuras heridas - Liena mantuvo su distancia y entrecerro los ojos con enojo mientras apuntaba su cuchillo a Lori.

\- T-tranquila niña, perdón por mentir solo queria ver si tenian un cargador para mi telefono pero el guardabosques me dijo que no viniera pero yo aun asi vine... - Lori fue interrumpida por Liena.

\- !Ok ya basta! ¿como sé que no me estas mintiendo otra vez? - Ante la pregunta lori palideció unos segundos antes de sacar su telefono y lanzarlo a la chica.

\- Esta descargado, sé que no es una prueba muy confiable pero al menos sirve para validar un poco mis palabras - Liena revisó el telefono unos segundos sin dejar de apuntar a Lori y luego bajó su cuchillo.

\- Si tengo algo para cargarlo, pero tendras que esperar aqui y no podras acercarte a menos de diez metros de mi - Con esas palabras Liena entró a la caza y puso el teléfono a cargar, al no tener nada mas que hacer Lori se sentó en un tronco que estaba en el patio mientras Liena la observaba desde lejos.

\- Y... ¿tu vives aqui con tus padres? - preguntó Lori en un intento por disminuir la tensión.

\- Si, ¿y tu, viniste con tu familia?.

\- Sip, yo, mi hijo, mis padres y mis nueve hermanas vinimos a acampar - Al escuchar el numero de personas Liena recordó a las hermanas de su padre del dia anterior y dedujo que esta mujer frente a ella tambien era uno de las hermanas de sus padres. Según lo que su padre le habia dicho, el resto de la familia no queria saber nada de ellos, eran gente mala y no debia confiar en nadie mas que en las tres que los ayudaron. Si no recordaba mal la hermana que ella no habia conocido aun se llamaba...

\- ¿Tu nombre es Luan? - Preguntó Liena. Lori se sorprendió por la pregunta de la chica, preguntaba su nombre como si ya la conociera, en eso Lori recordó a Luna y Lana, ellas habian llegado tarde con la excusa de que estuvieron explorando ,pero ella sabia que algo andaba mal, después de todo las cuidó gran parte de su vida, sabian cuando ocultaban algo.

\- Si... Yo soy Luan, ¿Luna y Lana no te dijeron que vendria? - Liena se levantó con prisa y fué donde ella creia era su tia.

**Mientras Tanto En El Campamento**.

\- ¿Que estas haciendo Lola? - Preguntó Lynn al ver a su hermana rebuscando en la carpa de Lori.

\- Estoy buscando el repelente de Lori, estos malditos mosquitos arruinan mi piel - Contestó Lola mientras movía la ropa y accesorios en la maleta, la rubia siguió buscando hasta llegar al fondo, en donde encontró el repelente y algo mas - ¿el cargador de Lori?, hm supongo que las cosas aparecen cuando no las buscas ¿donde esta ella por cierto?

\- Fué con el guardabosques para ver si tenía un cargador, pero ya deberia haber vuelto - Comentó Lynn.

\- Quien sabe, quizas este reavivando la llama - Dijo Lola mientras aplicaba el repelente.

\- Lola, eso que dijiste es terrible, Lori nunca haria algo así - reprendió Luna a su hermana.

\- Si si, lo que tu digas.

\- Tia Lynn ¿donde esta mama? - preguntó el pequeño Loby.

\- ¿Que te parece si vamos con el guardabosques a buscarla? Talves hasta la encontramos de camino - Lynn cargó a Loby y se preparó para ir pero antes de eso, el guardabosques Smith llegó en su auto.

\- Disculpen, busqué entre las cosas perdidas y encontré un cargador para su hermana, ¿podrian darselo? - Las hermanas presentes se vieron a la cara, Lori no habia vuelto, si no estaba con él ¿entonces donde?; de entre todas las hermanas tres de ellas se fueron sigilosamente hacia el bosque.

\- ¿Crees que este allí? - preguntó Lana mientras corria junto a sus hermanas hacia la casa de Lincoln.

\- Sino donde hermana - Contestó Luna.

\- Tendremos problemas si es asi - Dijo Luan quien ya fue avisada de los sucesos del dia anterior.

\- Llamaré a Liena para preguntarle y avisarle, no debe entrar en contacto con Lori - Dijo Luna mientras sacaba su telefono.

**De Vuelta En La Casa De Lincoln**.

\- Porque no me dijiste tia, otro poco y te hubiera atacado en serio - El tono de Liena se volvió mas suave que al comienzo.

\- Tu fuiste la que me apuntó con un cuchillo tan pronto me vió - Lori mintió sin un ápice de culpa o sorpresa, esta niña la llamaba tia, eso solo significaaba una cosa - Si lo tuvieron - fué lo que pensó ella. Liena tomó la mano de Lori y la llevó adentro de la casa; Ya adentro ,comenzaron a platicar.

\- Tia Luna no me dijo que vendrías, a pesar de que le dí mi numero y aun asi no me avisó - Dijo Liena mientras servía té y galletas.

\- Bueno, Luna siempre fue muy olvidadiza... ¿y donde esta tú padre por cierto?.

\- Él llevó a mamá al hospital, no sé si tambien se le olvido a la tia Luna decirte, pero mamá esta embarazada - Lori escupió su té al instante por la impresión de la noticia.

\- Y-ya veo, ciertamente fué algo que yo no sabia - Comentó Lori limpiandose el té - ¿podrias traerme una servilleta querida?.

\- Por supuesto - Liena se levantó y fue rápidamente a la cocina por las servilletas. Mientras Liena se iba Lori comenzó a recapacitar sobre todo lo ocurrido.

\- No puedo creer esto, ellas estuvieron aquí ayer y no dijeron nada - Pensó Lori - Debo ir por las chicas y hablarles sobre esto, o tambien podria hablar con Lincoln y Leni, talvez pueda convencerlos de volver - Después de Lori pensar en ello unos minutos, Liena volvió con algunas servilletas.

\- Tia, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

\- Claro, te contestaré siempre y cuando conozca la respuesta, asi que pregunta lo que quieras.

\- Porque... ¿porque nuestra familia odia a mis padres? no creo que sea solo lo de ser hermanos, siento que hay algo que ellos no me han dicho - Ante la pregunta de la chica, Lori sintió un frío correr por su cuerpo, recordó aquella noche en la que ella se convenció a si misma de que lo que hacia estaba bien, la ira, el miedo, la tristeza... La culpa, esas y muchas cosas mas resurgieron de su subconsciente.

\- Ellos... Hicieron algo malo, algo que ya no tiene arreglo y para no tener que ver ese algo a la cara, decidieron hacer como si nunca existió... Asi que no es que la familia los odie, mas bien les temen.

\- ¿por que les temen?.- preguntó Llena.

\- Porque son tontos e inmaduros, creen que el hecho de no ver sus errores, hace que no existan - Mientras hablaba, Lori se auto-reprendia a si misma, recordando su estupides e ignorancia, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que las lágrimas aparecieran.

\- ¿Tia,estas bien? - Liena abrazó a lori al ver sus lágrimas caer - No tienes que decirlo si no quieres, esta bien.

\- Lo siento mucho... Yo... Yo no... - Lori estaba a punto de confesar sus mentiras pero justo entonces el telefono de Liena sonó.

\- Oh, es la tia Luna - Exclamó mientras contestaba - ¿Que pasa tía?.

\- Liena ¿Una mujer llamada Lori fué a allá? - preguntó Luna con apuro.

\- ¿Lori? No que yo sepa - Al escuchar su nombre Lori palideció por un segundo - Pero ¿sabes quien si esta aqui?.

\- ¿Quien?.

\- La tia Luan, ella vino a visitarme, hemos estado hablando sobre muchas cosas - En ese momento Lori sintió miedo e inseguridad, temía que su mentira se desvaneciera sin que ella tenga la oportunidad de explicar.

\- Liena, Luan esta aqui con nosotros - Al escuchar a su tia, la joven rubia miró con desconcierto hacia Lori - ¿Liena, que ocurre? Iremos para alla esperanos - se oyó a Luna al teléfono antes de que la llamada fuera cortada. la mayor supo por instinto lo que había pasado y en un impulso de adrenalina y miedo saltó sobre Liena quien estaba sacando su cuchillo nuevamente.

\- !Suéltame! - Ordenó Liena mientras forcejeaba con Lori.

\- Dejame explicarte, no soy Luan pero si soy hermana de tu padre.

\- No me importa, me mentiste.

\- No puedes matar a la gente solo porque te mienten.

\- No te mataré, solo te incapacitare hasta que lleguen las tias - Haciendo un ultimo esfuerzo ambas se separaron terminando con que el cuchillo terminó en manos de Lori; Al ver esto Liena quien tenia su telefono en su bolsillo de forma desapercibida activó una aplicación de auxilio, esta aplicación envío una señal de ayuda a tres personas, su padre, su madre y al guardabosques Smith.

\- No te haré daño, solo quiero hablar - Dijo la mayor tirando el arma al suelo; Liena la miro con desconfianza antes de sentarse en un mueble, lori la siguió y tomo asiento frente a ella - Te contaré el porque nuestra familia es asi...

En El Campamento.

\- ¿Como que no esta? - Preguntó el guardabosques, despues de saber que la rubia no habia vuelto comenzó a preocuparse y reunió a toda la familia para saber si alguno la habia visto.

\- La ultima vez que la vimos ella se dirigía hacia su puesto - Habló Rita mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Lily.

\- Talves fué a otro lado por un cargador - Alegó Lynn.

\- En este parque solo hay tres puestos de control y todos están separados por kilometros, no creo que fuera a alguno de ellos - refutó Smith mientras pensaba donde estaria la rubia, mientras pensaba sintió una vibración en su bolsillo, al ver su telefono descubrió que la vibración era de una señal de auxilio de parte de Liena - Demonios - murmuró con prisa mientras procedía a subirse a su vehiculo.

\- Oiga ¿que pasa, porque se va asi, tiene que ver con mi hija? - Preguntó Lynn padre al ver al guardabosques irse tan efusivamente.

\- No sé si tiene alto que ver con su hija pero alguien tiene problemas, esperen aqui,pueden buscarla mientras reviso este asunto - Sugirió Smith acelenrando su jeep a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Liena. Después de ver al guardabosques irse Lynn se subió a su mini van y la encendió ganándose miradas extrañas de su familia.

\- No sé ustedes pero ese tipo no me convence, lo voy a seguir.

\- Pero debemos buscar a Lori - Dijo Lucy a su hermana.

\- ¿Y si talves ella esta a donde el se dirige? No perdemos nada con investigar - Ante su logica nadie objetó, todos su subieron a la mini van de Lynn y siguieron de lejos al guardabosques.

Hospital General De Hazeltucky.

\- Niño Niño Niño, Niño Niño Niño - Una mujer embarazada repetía la misma palabra en un suave cántico mientras salia del hospital.

\- Veo que estas muy emocionada - Comentó Lincoln mientras sostenía la mano de su esposa. Habian ido ese dia para saber el genero de su hijo.

\- Es que tendremos un mini Linkey que cuidar y amar, ya me lo puedo imaginar - En los ojos de Leni se vieron estrellas mientras ella imaginaba a su futuro hijo - Tendrá cabello blanco como tú y sera adorable como liena cuando era bebe.

\- Las probabilidades de que tenga cabello blanco son bajas, ademas... - Lincoln no pudo terminar sus palabras pues sintió una vibración de su telefono, al ver la señal de auxilio su tez perdio color y junto a su esposa aceleró el paso hacia su camioneta, una vez alli condujeron a toda velocidad hacia su hogar temiendo que algo le haya pasado a su hija.

**Mientras Tanto En La Casa De Lincoln**.

\- Ya veo... - Murmuró Liena terminando de escuchar la historia de como sus padres habian escapado de su familia, en el transcurso de la historia su rostro habia cambiado tantas veces que ya hasta le dolía, sintió ira, miedo, odio, esperanza, desesperación, alegría y coraje por todo lo que había escuchado, en varias ocaciones incluso pensó en golpear a la mujer frente a ella pero aun asi la dejó terminar.

\- Si, lo sé, somos un asco - Comentó Lori al ver la cara de Liena.

\- Lo que hicieron no tiene perdon - Volvió a hablar esta vez levantando la cabeza - Yo me considero una persona madura, asi que como persona madura te daré el unico consejo que creo podría aligerar un poco esta carga.

\- ¿Que? - preguntó Lori.

\- Una disculpa, no me malentiendas no creo que eso lo resuelva todo, pero al menos sabran que se sienten mal por lo que hicieron, y tal vez , y solo tal vez en algún momento de un futuro muy lejano podrían volver a hablarles - Lori sintió como su estomago se revolvia ante las palabras cruelmente realistas de su sobrina, sabia que tenia razon, eso era lo que mas le dolía - Les envié una señal de auxilio, deberan llegar en cualquiera minuto, puedes quedarte y disculparte si quieres o puedes volver a tu campamento pensar un poco las cosas y luego hacer lo que quieras.

Lori entró en un panico momentáneo, pensó en lo que debia hacer sin llegar a nada, tenia miedo de encarar a sus hermanos pero al mismo tiempo no queria dejar las cosas como estaban, asi que tomando todo su valor se levantó y dió su respuesta - Me discúlpate.

\- Bien - Al terminar esa palabra desde afuera Liena pudo escuchar como el rugido de un motor se acercaba desde el camino principal del claro, ella junto a Lori salieron creyendo que era su padre y hermano, una sorpresa se llevaron al ver que quien habia llegado era el guardabosques Smith.

\- Sabia que eras tú - Comentó él mientras se acercaba a la rubia - ¿No te dije que no vinieras aqui? - reprendió con enojo.

\- Es que yo... - antes de poder terminar el trío vió como una van gris llegaba y se estacionaba junto al jeep, de esa van salieron los loud que seguían al guardabosques.

\- Lo ven, les dije que estaba aqui - comentó Lynn banjando del vehiculo.

\- No les dije que se quedarán en el campamento.

\- Yo no acepto ordenes de nadie amigo, mucho menos tuyas - contestó nuevamente Lynn. Liena vió a todos los invitados no invitados y rápidamente supo quienes eran, en todo ese caos su mente solo pudo pensar en una palabra que definía perfectamente su situación.

\- Estoy jodida - pensó.

\- Lori, ¿porque desapareces asi? Nos tenias preocupados - Habló Rita entregando a Loby a su hija. Lori miró a su familia preocupada pues según Liena Lincoln estaba a punto de llegar.

\- Gracias por preocuparse, pero ya deben volver - dijo Lori mientras una gota de preocupación bajaba por su rostro.

\- ¿Porque estas tan nerviosa? - preguntó Lisa al ver la expresión de su hermana.

\- No estoy nerviosa solo no quiero malgastar su tiempo, ahora váyanse por favor.

\- pero porq... - antes de que Rita pudiera terminar sus palabras escucho una voz venir del bosque a sus espaldas.

\- Diablos llegamos tarde - dijo Luna al ver a su familia alli.

\- No, mira, Lincoln y leni no están, talves aun no los han visto - Comentó Lana en voz baja.

\- Entonces debemos sacarlos de aqui rapido antes de que... - Pero Luan no pudo terminar antes de que sus miedos se hicieran realidad; por el camino principal entraba una camioneta roja que procedió a estacionarse rápidamente. Al ver a tantas personas juntas Lincoln pensó que algo grave habia pasado asi que le pidió a Leni esperarlo en el auto, gran alivio obtuvo al ver a su pequeña sana y salva.

\- Papa, hay alguien que quiere decirte algo - Detras de Liena los loud veian con incredulidad a aquel hombre frente a ellos, como un fantasma que atormentaba a su familia Lynn padre perdió el color en su rostro al ver a su unico hijo.

\- Lincoln - musitó Lori quien cargaba a su hijo - Yo... - Sin darle tiempo a hablar a nadie Lincoln levantó el hacha que traia de la camioneta y la apuntó hacia su familia. Algunos jadearon por la hostilidad que recibían.

\- No tengo nada que hablar con ustedes - Dijo Lincoln. después de reconocer a la mujer frente a él no le fué difícil adivinar quienes eran los demas.

\- Solo escuchala un momento papá, creo que si esta arrepentida - Con esas palabras Lincoln entendió que su hija ya sabia lo que su familia había hecho. El peliblanco miró hacia su hermana y bajó su hacha lentamente.

\- Porque alguna vez fuimos hermanos, hablá - Lori lo vió cabizbaja y dijo aquello que se guardaba desde hace quince años.

\- Lo siento, sé que a estas alturas eso ya no resuelve nada pero queria que lo supieras - Lincoln miró a su hermana con indiferencia, abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue detenido por una mano en su espalda,la mano de su esposa, Leni pasó de él y siguió caminando hacia Lori, los loud se sorprendieron y algunos se disgustaron por su vientre materno pero ella no hizo caso a sus expresiones solo siguió acercandose en silencio. Lori por su parte habia bajado a su hijo quien rápidamente retrocedió con sus abuelos debido a que le temia al hombre peliblanco frente a él, al ver a Leni se sintió un poco aterrada, la habia traicionado hace años sin posibilidades de perdon, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz, porque sabia que si alguien podia perdonar a alguien como ella era su hermana Leni, el ser mas feliz y amable del mundo, con una pizca de esperanza Lori dió el paso que la puso frente a frente con Leni, retomando su valor abrió sus labios y habló.

\- Leni yo... *¡Slap!*- Nadie supo cuando pasó, de repente un sonido de látigo azotó los oídos de todos los presentes, Lori sintió un ardor terrible en su rostro y observó como la mano de su hermana se alzaba en el aire después de pasar por su cara, vió como el rostro de su melliza se contorcionaba en una mueca de disgusto y reproche, esos hermosos ojos verdes que siempre mostraban amor y luz la miraban con ira y lagrimas mientras que sus rosados labios se abrieron para expresar su desagrado en una simple oración.

\- ¿Como te atreves?.

**Fin del capítulo 3****Sin más que decir, Yo Soy CoCoaFic**


End file.
